Vendaval
by Ykanon
Summary: Los actos del pasado se vuelven los lazos que unen el futuro. Ante la inocencia casi robada de Miku por parte de Luka en un juego de niños los sucesos a su alrededor después de muchos años las unirán pues el amor que Miku siente por su amiga de la infancia es mayor que cualquier recuerdo doloroso que se aloja en el corazón de la pelirosa.


Hola a todos, hoy 31 de diciembre de 2015 les traigo mi último fic del año, ammm se me olvidaba decirles: ~Feliz Navidad (aunque ya pasó Navidad) y Pervertido Año Nuevo… *W*…

Bueno, bueno como siempre les doy gracias por leer esperando que sea de su agrado.

 *****ADVERTENCIA*****

Esta historia es categoría "M" por lo cual advierto que hay escenas no aptas para menores.

¡Y recuerden que los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen!

 **Vendaval**

\- Miku, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo nuevo hoy?- La niña de cabellos rosados propone.

\- ¡Si…!- Asiente con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, la otra pequeña. - ¿A que jugaremos hoy Luka-chan?- Su voz es igual de suave e inocente como siempre.

\- ummm… Vamos a jugar a mama y papa. – La mayor dice algo entusiasmada. La otra niña se queda expectante.

-¿Eh? Pero si ya hemos jugado a mama y papa otras veces- Hace un puchero la niña.

-Ummm sí, pero esta vez cambiare un poco las cosas.- Sonreía la mayor de ambas.

-¿De qué cosas hablas?- Decía la niña de cabellos aguamarina con curiosidad.

\- Ven conmigo. – La pelirosa tomo una de las manos de la más pequeña.

-¿A dónde vamos? – No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo tanto esta simplemente la siguió en silencio.

-Aquí estará bien.- La más grande soltó la mano de la más pequeña.

-Luka-chan. ¿Por qué vinimos aquí solo para jugar a papa y mama? – Habían llegado a la parte trasera de unos baños públicos que se encontraban en el pequeño parque.- Nuestras mamis se preocuparan si no nos ven en el parque. – Dijo con algo de preocupación la niña.

\- No te preocupes no demoraremos mucho.- Sentencio la nombrada como Luka.

\- Está bien. Si tú dices. – Agregó la peliaqua.

\- Miku… Yo seré el papá y tú la mamá, ¿está bien? – Sonrió la más grande al decir estas palabras.

\- ummm vale… - Respondió.

Luka tomo por los hombros a la más chica y la puso contra la pared de cemento. Esto asusto un poco a la otra. – Miku… levanta tu traje. – Dijo seriamente la mayor.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué? - pregunto Miku con mucha confusión.

\- ¿No te dije que cambiaría algunas cosas en el juego?, pues esto también lo hacen las mamas y los papas. Así que levanta tu traje por favor, no tengas miedo, te prometo que nadie te verá. –Dijo convincentemente, lo cual provoco que la otra niña siguiera obedientemente sus palabras.

Miku se había levantado el traje, dejando expuesta su pequeña ropa interior rosa con pequeños diseños en forma de fresas. Las mejillas de Miku estaban teñidas de un rojo inocente y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por el frio que se colaba hasta sus huesos por estar expuesta. – Abre un poco las piernas Miku. - La nombrada siguió las directrices de la mayor. Se sentía avergonzada ante la mirada de su mejor amiga, de la chica con la que jugaba todos los días desde que tiene memoria. Apretó sus ojos para tratar de contener un poco su vergüenza, pero instantáneamente tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió que su ropa interior estaba siendo removida de su lugar. - ¿Q-Qu…? Guahh. - Miro hacia abajo. Luka estaba tocando su parte íntima con dos de sus dedos. - Nnn... Nnn… - Miku apretó uno de sus ojos. Se sentía raro lo que su amiga le estaba haciendo. – Lu-Luk…chan… Yo… ya… ya no quiero jugar a esto. ¡No me gusta! – La menor estaba más asustada que antes, sabía que Luka-chan no le haría daño, pero tampoco entendía lo que le estaba haciendo. Ese juego era muy raro para ella y por esa misma razón no le gustaba.

\- Ohh… Este lugar también es rosadito como el mío… - Los ojos de Luka estaban hipnotizados viendo aquel lugar de la niña. - ¡Guahh mira aquí hay una cerecita…! - Luka tomo el pequeño capillo rosa entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y comenzó a apretarlo mientras curioseaba.

– Mnnn. Nng… - La mayor empezó a morder aquel punto rosado causando sensaciones extrañas y desastrosas en el cuerpo de Miku. – Det-…uffffumm… - Un pequeño chorro de color dorado empezó a caer al suelo, ensuciando un poco la barbilla de la niña pelirosa que estaba en cuclillas. La niña que estaba de pie ahora caía al suelo apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, pero aun sus partes estaban expuestas. La mayor se movió cerca de ella. La peliaqua estaba hiperventilando demasiado, estaba recuperando el aire que se le había perdido mientras su amiga estaba alojada en sus entrepierna. Miku al sentir a la otra niña tan cerca de ella, abrió como pudo uno de sus llorosos ojos. –Lu…ka…chan… - Pronuncio con dificultad.

La niña de cabellos rosados aprisiono a la de cabellos aguamarina contra la pared en forma de abrazo, posesionó el pecho de la niña con una de sus manos. Empezó a besar su cuello y mejillas. Ubico sus piernas entre las de la más pequeña de forma que la peliaqua tuviera que rodearla con sus extremidades inferiores. Miku intento alejar a Luka con una de sus manos aun sabiendo que era imposible apartarla y de todas formas no tendría la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. –Miku no te muevas, sino no poder meterlo. - Susurró la mayor cerca del oído de la otra, quien le dirigía una mirada de confusión y absoluta inocencia.

-¿Me…terlo? - Pregunto esperando una respuesta, pero en vez de palabras sintió los dedos de sus amiga en un lugar extraño… - Guuuuuuuuuuaaaa….-

* * *

\- Parece hoy va a caer un gran vendaval – La chica ojiazul decía mientras miraba el paisaje del campus desde lo alto de la azotea del edificio principal de la universidad de la localidad.

\- Oe Megurine ya van a empezar las clases. Ya vámonos. – Levantaba un poco la voz el peliazul que estaba cerca de la puerta hacia la parte interna del edificio.

\- Sí, sí. Ya voy. – Se alejó del barandal que estaba frente a ella y cruzo la puerta para ingresar en el interior del edificio. – Ciertamente se acerca una gran tormenta. – Susurró.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron como normalmente lo hacían: de forma lenta como las tortugas… Los profesores cargaban sus voluptuosos y añejos libros de un lado para otro, recargándolos en el gran pupitre de madera que se encontraba en el salón, dictando sus clases sin importarles si alguno de sus estudiantes prestaba o no atención, con el único concepto de cumplir con sus horarios y términos para cobrar un cheque en el día de pago. Como normalmente se hace en estas instituciones, cuando se acaba la jornada de clases, los estudiantes tienden a quedarse estudiando o buscando algún material en la biblioteca, trabajando en sus proyectos en los laboratorios o simplemente estar en alguna parte de los edificios. – Ey Luka… - Se acerca la rubia que casi siempre me acompaña.

\- ¿Qué sucede Lily? – Le pregunto.

\- Me retiraré a casa temprano, pues creo que hoy va caer tremenda lluvia – La chica miraba hacia fuera del edificio a través de la pared de vidrio. - ¿Te quedas o te vas? – Me preguntó señalándome con unos de sus dedos índices.

\- Claro que me voy, no quiero estar aquí cuando empiece esta tormenta, probablemente no se pueda ni salir. – Le digo, bajando el dedo con el cual me estaba apuntando.

\- Entonces vámonos. – Después de decir esas palabras salimos del edificio marcando la ruta, casi directa hasta nuestros apartamentos. Digo casi porque en el camino nos encontramos con Gumi-chan.

\- Buenas tardes Luka-san, Lily… - Dijo respetuosamente la chica de cabellos verdes aun vestida con su uniforme del instituto.

\- Buenas tardes Gumi-chan – Sonreí un poco mientras la saludaba.

\- Hola Gumi – Comento por ultimo Lily. Al hacerlo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la menor de entre las tres, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Oe Lily, yo mejor voy siguiendo, pronto caerá la lluvia y no traigo ni paraguas. – Me aparté un poco de ambas chicas. Y cundo estuve lo suficientemente lejos levante una de mis manos. – Nos vemos – Pronuncié en voz alta. Realmente no es como si tuviera tanto apuro de irme a mi casa por el vendaval que se avecinaba, sino que también estaba la cuestión de hacer un mal tercio entre la pareja de enamoras. Ellas ya llevan un tiempo de relación, aunque a Gumi-chan aun le avergüence el simple hecho de hablar con la rubia, pero como dice Lily, cuando tienen sexo todo cambia. Puedo imaginarme a lo que se refiere con eso, pero desde siempre le ha gustado entrar en detalles. Ahora si hablamos de mi relación con Lily, podría decirse que desde que entre a la universidad me he vuelto su mejor amiga, por lo tanto conocer cosas sobre su diario vivir me eran comunes, sin mencionar que ella es mi compañera en el apartamento que alquilamos entre las dos. Nada más que contar sobre el tema.

Solo a unos cinco minutos antes de llegar a la hilera de edificios departamentales, me detengo en un pequeño supermercado.

*Ting* El sonido de las puertas automáticas al abrirse atrajo la atención de una que otra persona entre estas al chico que hacía de seguridad como trabajo de medio tiempo. Aquel de cabello amarillo se acercó a mí de forma muy pretenciosa. – Hola Megurine-san – Intentó tomar una de mis manos para dar un beso en el lugar, pero gracias a que pude leer sus movimientos metí mis dos manos en los bolsillos del abrigo que llevaba puesto.

\- Hola SeeWoo-san – Salude respetuosamente para no despreciarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho? Hace rato que no venias, me tenías preocupado. – Siguió hablando el chico. Pensando en las repuestas a sus preguntas, intento responder en mi cabeza, simulando que aún le sigo prestando atención. - _¿Cómo estoy?, como siempre; ¿Qué he hecho?, eso no te incumbe; y finalmente digo que he dejado de venir al supermercado precisamente para evitar encontrarme contigo._ \- Dejando los pensamientos de lado, deje que mi mente volviera a mi cuerpo y así intentar prestarle algo de atención al rubio.

Lo que creí que me tomaría unos pocos minutos ahora me llevaría un bien tiempo.

Después de un par de intentos de mi parte para salir de la conversación e ir rápidamente a buscar mis guarniciones en los estantes o neveras, pude salir. Me tomó media hora apartarme del chico y eso que solo fue por acción del jefe del mismo quien le llamo la atención.

Camine lo que restaba del camino a casa solo pensando en el hecho de porque el mundo me parecía tan tosco, intentaba vivirlo como las personas normales, pero simplemente no resultaba. Desde lo más profundo de mí ser sentía que aun habían cosas que me lo impedían. Justo frente a la puerta del apartamento 202 con los apellidos "Masuda – Megurine" escritos en el identificador de la habitación, apreté un poco mi pecho con una de mis manos como señal de mi frustración. Solo una tenue voz vino a mi mente – _Luka-chan…_ \- Aun no desaparece – Me digo a mi misma.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia se empezaron a escuchar… Me detengo unos momentos a escucharlas – Cuanta nostalgia y melancolía pueden producir estas gotas de agua – Pensé, de pronto el sonido de las gotas se convierte en una cascada, la fuerte tormenta empezaba y a la vez enfriaba completamente toda la cuidad.

Después de unos dos o tres minutos de estar frente a la puerta decido tomar mis llaves y entrar.

\- Estoy en casa. – Digo por costumbre mientras me quito apresuradamente los zapatos y entro sin fijarme en nada, solo con la intención de ir a la cocina a dejar las bolsas y luego tomarme un cálido y refrescante baño.

Le envió las órdenes directas mi cerebro para que mi cuerpo se dirija hacia la mencionada cocina, entro sin prisa y…

El sonido de las bolsas al caer fue lo único que se escuchó.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás como si de un fantasma se tratase. Ella no podía estar aquí… No podía ser real. – Luka-chan – Su voz suave, dulce y aun infantil llego hasta mis oídos, diciéndome que realmente estaba allí.

\- Mi… Ku… - Pronuncie el nombre de la chica ante mí. Como no reconocerla, eran las mismas facciones de aquella niña a la que le había hecho daño alguna vez en mi pasado, y ahora solo ha adquirido un poco más de estatura y algunas partes de su cuerpo han crecido. - ¿Qué... haces… aquí? – Pregunté con algo de espanto.

*Bizz**Bizzzz* Cuando la chica intento acercarse, mi celular como por arte de magia, suena rompiendo el tenso ambiente de me rodeaba. Veo el nombre antes de abrir la llamada; era Lily. Lo único que rogaba en el momento es que me dijera que estaba a punto de llegar, no quería estar allí sola con esa chica. – Halo. ¿Lily?- Digo luego de presionar el botón verde para abrir la llamada y ponerme el celular a la oreja.

\- ¡Yahoo Luka! – La escuche decir al otro lado de la conexión. Me aparté de la chica, caminando hacia la sala. – Oye, solo te iba a decir que hoy no iré a dormir a casa porque he quedado con Gumi para pasar la noche juntas, nos vemos. – La llamada finalizó allí. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de responderle. Justo hoy, el día en que más la necesitaba no estaría. Ahora que haría con aquella chica que está en la cocina.

\- ¿Luka-cha? – Apareció la chica.

\- Hiiii – No pude evitar que un grito de espanto saliera de mis labios.

\- ¿Qué sucede Luka-chan? ¿No me vas a saludar? – Pregunto inocentemente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte severamente lo que la asustó un poco. De pronto ella me extendió algo. Era una carta. -¿Qué es esto? – Dije en el mismo tono mientras miraba el papel.

\- Solo léelo. – Me envió una sonrisa. No se podía evitar decir que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto aún más guapa.

Abrí el papel e inmediatamente reconocí la letra; era de mi madre.

" _Carta:_

 _Hola Luka, espero que estés bien. Como ya debiste darte cuenta Miku-chan estará en tu casa. No es como si no supiera que existían las llamadas telefónicas, sino que solo quería darte una sorpresa, mira allí la tienes. Miku-chan necesita hacer su examen de admisión para entrar en uno de los bachilleratos del Colegio Privado Superior de Saint Mary, por ello necesito que le des alojamiento los próximos dos días y claro está que deseo que la cuides mucho, tal y como lo hacías cuando eran niñas. Espero que te haya gustado tu sorpresa y la pases bien con Miku-chan en estos días. Te amo mucho y espero que te cuides._

 _Con amor Tú Mamá…_

 _Fin Carta"_

Por primera vez en mi vida entendí a lo que se referían las personas cuando hablaban de sudor frio, pues a mí me estaba pasando en este mismo instante, acompañado de unas terribles nauseas, se podía decir que no sabía si me iba de desmayar o por la aceleración de mi corazón me iba a dar un infarto.

\- Espero no incomodarte Luka-chan. – Mis ojos ahora extraviados se dirigieron a quien me llamaba.

No había podido asimilar el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, así que simplemente no pude decir ninguna palabra o atinar a hacer algún gesto que representara alguna respuesta. Después de pocos segundos de un silencio incómodo y predominante en el lugar, me dirigí a la cocina sin decir palabra alguna, a decir verdad fue como si la seriedad se hubiese apoderado de mí.

Recogí y abrí las bolsas con los víveres, lave los alimentos y comencé a cocinar; no me tuve que preocupar por la porción de la chica pues había alimentos suficientes para dos.

\- Oye Luka-chan, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?, Soy buena cocinando, así que no te preocupes, yo te ayudo. – La chica se paró a mi lado con buena disposición, tomando un cuchillo lista para trabajar.

\- Detente, yo lo hare sola. – Mis palabras sorprendieron a la chica, había sido muy ruda en la forma en que lo dije, pero realmente no quería que la invitada tuviera que ponerse a trabajar, pues no era así como se les trataba, y de todas formas yo estaba acostumbrada a cocinar pues Lily nunca lo hace y si cocina deja un terrible desorden en el área de trabajo culinario.

Fijé mi mirada en las zanahorias que estaba picando o que estaba a punto de picar, con tal de evadir la mirada de la chiquilla.

\- Lo siento Luka-chan. - Sentí como aquella joven de cabellos aguamarina se alejaba lentamente de la cocina con aires de derrota, lo cual me hacía sentirme un poco mal por no responder como era debido.

* * *

Luego de tener todos los alimentos listos, lo siguiente fue servir y comer; y así lo hicimos. Todo pasó en silencio, aunque podía sentir las fijas miradas que mi acompañante me lanzaba, lo único que yo hacía era evitarlas y hacerme la que no prestaba atención.

Terminamos y quedaba la hora de bañarse. Yo no había tenido tiempo de tomarme una ducha cuando llegue y me recibió esta incomoda sorpresota y ella, probablemente tampoco se hubiese bañado en esta casa extraña.

Me levantó de la mesa. – Oye Mi…- No podía ni mencionar su nombre. – Te prepararé el baño así que espera aquí. – Ella se me quedo mirando.

\- Si Luka-chan. – Respondió con algo de entusiasmo recobrando de alguna forma lo ánimos.

Rápidamente hice lo que tenía que hacer en el baño y bajando a avisarle a la chica.

\- Ya está lista la tiña, ya puedes ir a bañarte. – En vez de recibir una expresión de agradecimiento la chica me miro con confusión y desagrado.

\- ¿No nos bañaremos juntas? – Me preguntó, mirándome fijamente con sus cristalinos y hermosos ojos.

\- No, yo me bañaré luego. – Dije con algo de seriedad.

\- Pero yo pensé que nos bañaríamos juntas, además tú debes estar cansada de a universidad y de preparar la cena, al menos deberías ser tu quien se bañara primero. – Su mirada inocente no había cambiado en nada. - _Lu…ka…chan…_ \- Escuche entre mis recuerdos la voz de aquella pequeña niña pronunciando con dificultad mi nombre. Acababa de ser transportada a mi realidad, no podía estar cerca de la chica que tenía en frente de mí.

\- Me bañare después, tengo cosas que hacer. – De manera cortante salí hacia mi habitación.

* * *

Luego de que cada una nos diéramos nuestros respectivos baños, ya se acercaba la hora de dormir, le había preparado mi habitación a la chica, mientras que acondicioné la de Lily para mi propio uso, no podía disponer de una habitación ajena para que un huésped mío se alojara, además el apartamento no contaba con una tercera habitación.

Miku había traído su propia pijama par lo tanto no era necesario brindarle una.

Ahora cada quien se dirigía hacia el lugar en el que íbamos a reposar, mientras que en mi interior solo rogaba para que estos dos días se pasaran los más pronto posible.

Puse mi cuerpo sobre la cama con sabanas negras, coloque mi cabeza en la almohada y me cerré mis ojos apara entregarme al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _\- Lu…ka…chan… Lu…ka…chan…_ _Lu…ka…chan…- Se repitio una y otra vez el sonido de su voz… - Lu…ka…chan… Lu-Luk…chan… Yo… ya… ya no quiero jugar a esto. ¡No me gusta! – "Perdóname Miku…" - Esto me duele Luka-chan… - "Perdóname Miku, perdóname…" - Guuuuuuuuuuaaaa….- "Miku, ¡No! Miku… Miku yo no quería hacerlo… Miku… Ya no llores… Te lo ruego perdóname…"_ -¡PERDONAME! - *Agitarse**Agitarse* - Esta pesadilla de Nuevo… - bajo de la cama y me dirijo hacia el lavabo a lavarme la cara. – Aun sigue lloviendo. - Llevo soñando lo mismo desde hace muchos años, ya ni recuerdo la cantidad de veces que he tenido esta pesadilla… Lo que le hice a Miku…

Lavo mi cara con una considerable cantidad de agua de forma que pudiera disipar mis asfixiantes recuerdos.

Miro por última vez mi rostro en el espejo y solo puedo suspirar. Salgo del baño y apago la luz en el proceso, además procuro cerrar la puerta lentamente para no hacer algún ruido que despertara a la huésped. De pronto siento como mi garganta me pide a gritos un poco de agua, por lo tanto voy a la cocina, movilizándome entre el oscuro camino con el ruido de la lluvia como mi única compañía. Tomo un vaso de plástico, abro el grifo del fregador y lleno hasta el tope el recipiente. Luego de que mi garganta se sintiera refrescada lavo el vaso y subo nuevamente a mi habitación.

Me recuesto en aquella cama y me cierro mis ojos nuevamente… - _No puedo dormir_. - Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la chica que estaba justo al lado, en la otra habitación, solo puedo pensar en Miku.

*Deslizar**Deslizar* Siento algo raro entre mis sabanas, pero antes de me alarmara saltando de la cama, me percato de que no era una alimaña o algo parecido era – _¡¿Miku?!_ – Grite su nombre en mis pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer en este momento, solo pude recurrir a hacerme la dormida - _Probablemente no demore en irse, pero ¿qué carajos hace aquí?_ – No entendía lo que pasaba, solo esperaría pacientemente a que ella se fuera.

\- Lo siento Luka-chan – Cuando ella dijo esas palabras solo apreté mis ojos con algo de fuerza y solo me dedique a esperar el sonar de la puerta, pero este nunca llegó. Sentí como sus delicados dedos tomaban una de mis manos, poco a poco sentía como un peso no muy grande se colocaba sobre la cama junto a mí. – ¿Diablos que es lo que pasa? – Pensé ante lo raro que se estaba tornando todo esto. – ¿Sera que viene a cobrar venganza y solo quiere matarme mientras duermo? – Me pregunte a mí misma.

De pronto sentí algo extraño, mis dedos tocaban algo suave y húmedo, además estaba muy caliente. Se sentía extraño, muy muy extraño. – Lu… ka…chan unff – Aquel sonido me desconcertó, ¿Qué está pasando? Mis dedos seguían siendo utilizados por Miku, tocando la humedad mientras que los extraños sonidos se aumentaban… - Nyaaan Luka…chan ¡ummff! – El sonido más desalineado que los anteriores provoco que no evitara levantarme de golpe para ver lo que pasaba, no podía aguantarlo.

\- Mi… - Ni siquiera tuve que pedir una explicación para saber lo que pasaba. Con solo ver a Miku me era suficiente.

\- ¡¿Luka-chan!? – El sonrojo era evidente en su rostro, cualquiera lo estaría si presenciaran su ritual de masturbación expuesto. Pues eso era lo que mis ojos oteaban. Miku estaba utilizando mi mano para masturbarse.

\- ¿Qué… ¿Qué estas… haciendo? – Le pregunto con vacilación.

\- Yo… Luka-chan… yo… estaba… yo… - Espere su respuesta. – Yo… siempre te he amado… - Esperaba una respuesta pero no de este tipo.

-¿Eh? – Era lo único que podía decir. No comprendía lo que sucedía.

De pronto ella se acercó un poco a mí, pero manteniendo una distancia. – Sé que es extraño, pero es lo que realmente siento por ti Luka-chan, siempre lo he sentido.- Solo escuchaba sus palabras pronunciadas con voz angustiosa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunte con un tono cargado de más de un sentimiento, que incluían muchos negativos.

\- Te estoy diciendo que te amo, Luka-chan – Dijo con voz un poco más alta, sin perder su posición corporal. Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que ella me estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Cómo es que me amas? – Agarré sus brazos con mis manos, sin importar que una de ellas estuviera empapada. – ¿Amar? ¿Buenos sentimientos hacia mí? Dime. ¿Cómo demonios es que me amas? – Grite mientras veía su rostro de dolor causado por mi agarre y de desconcierto por mis palabras. – ¿Cómo diablos puedes amar a quien te violó cuando apenas eras una niña? Yo abuse de ti… Y aun así dices que me amas… Te quite algo muy importante, ni siquiera deberías tolerar mirarme a la cara. – Continúe en mi gritería. Por suerte los vecinos no podrían oír lo que decía pues el ruido de mis palabras era abrazado por el sonido del vendaval que aun caía en la ciudad.

\- Te amo Luka-chan, ya lo dije… - Me miró fijamente, aun con dolor pero sin oponerse a mi agarre… - Nunca he podido enamorarme de nadie más. Además cuando paso aquello… ambas éramos niñas, era como otro juego más; un juego al cual yo aún no sabía jugar… Tenía miedo en aquel entonces, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero desde aquel día sentí que algo me unía mas a ti y sin darme cuenta, y con el pasar de los años, descubrí que estaba total y completamente enamorada de ti. – Le di un último agarre forzado y procedí a soltarla. No quería creer lo que ella estaba diciéndome, había sufrido todo este tiempo pensado solo en el daño irreparable que le había hecho y resultaba que ella estaba enamorada de mí y lo había tomado todo como un juego.

Desvié mi mirada de la suya aun sabiendo que todo lo que decía sonaba tan verdadero. Solo quería escapar de este lugar. – Luka-chan… - Escuche decir de aquella chica de cabello suelto en color aguamarina. Sus manos tomaron sorpresivamente mis mejillas y me dirigieron directamente a sus labios… - *Beso*mnn *Beso* - Podía sentir el calor de sus manos, de sus labios, de su cuerpo. Mis lágrimas se escaparon. El sentimiento de alivio se esparció en mí ser, como si un gran peso se hubiese esfumado de mis hombros, me sentía con más vida aunque mi corazón estuviera estallando. Solo segundos pasaron en el acto, pero a mi parecer habían sido eternos e incomparables aunque aún mi mente estuviera algo nublada.

Había sentido lo que era un primer beso…

La chica se separó de mis labios.

\- Luka-chan… Estoy segura de que estas enojada de uno u otro modo. Estoy segura de que tus lagrimas simbolizan que sufriste mucho por el remordimiento por lo que había pasado, te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice, pero ahora soy tan egoísta que solo quiero que aceptes mis sentimientos. – Ella se movió sobre mí, casi sentándose sobre mis caderas mientras que yo solo era levantada por mis codos. – Hazme el amor Luka-chan… - Con su rostro macizamente sonrojado quitó su pijama, pasándola por sus caderas, subiendo por sus pechos y finalmente la sacó por sus brazos, hasta que esta estuviera completamente removida. – Tómame… - El sonido de la lluvia era más intenso y aun así se escuchaba su suave voz… El esbelto y blanco cuerpo de Miku estaba expuesto frente a mis ojos. Podía admirar desde sus caderas hasta sus redondos y pequeños pechos con aquellos rosados y erectos pezones, debido al frio, y por ultimo con solo respirar podía sentir su intimidad caliente rozar con mi cuerpo.

Tras unos pocos minutos de admiración, la tome nuevamente por las manos y voltee nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara sobre la desnudez de Miku. - ¿Luka-chan?... – Ella me miro con sorpresa y extrañez.

\- ¿Quieres que te viole nuevamente? ¿Quieres que abuse de ti? – Dije mis palabras con un tono áspero. Solo hacerle esas horribles preguntas sentía como mi pecho dolía, pero contra mi mirada de seriedad y severidad, ella me miró con ojos de ternura y comprensión.

\- Solo quiero que me des todo tu amor Luka-chan, esta vez estoy completamente preparada para recibir tu amor. – Ella me sonrió con inocencia y felicidad.

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo te amaba? – Presione más fuerte en el área de sus brazos.

\- Tu mirada me lo dice Luka-chan… - Aprovecho mi desconcierto por su respuesta y me robo un beso.

Después de separarnos intente esconder mi mirada en mi flequillo. - _¿Este latir tan fuerte es amor? ¿Estoy enamorada de ella o solo me he confundido por sus palabras?_ – Me preguntaba a mí misma, sabía que quizás no tendría las respuestas, pero lo que era cierto es que sentía algo por ella que no había sentido nunca jamás por nadie más y conscientemente quería estar con ella. Mi mente me decía que deseaba hacerle el amor.

\- Luka-chan… Yo quiero sentir aquello que hay en lo más profundo de tu corazón, quiero estar junto a ti para amarte y que tú también me ames. No sé tú, pero yo estoy segura que nunca podre amar a nadie como te amo a ti. – Ella cerró sus ojos como esperando a que yo diera un paso en busca de sus labios. Me puse sonrojada pues a pesar de todo el aura del lugar se sentía diferente, como si de verdad algo en mi interior estuviera a punto de cambiar. - ¿Qué más da, esta puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga para estar junto a ella, estoy segura que no volveremos a estar juntas después de lo que llegue a pasar esta noche? – Me dije.

Cerré mis ojos dejando de sujetar los brazos de Miku y me coloque en una posición más cómoda apoyándome en ambos codos para no poner todo mi peso sobre ella. Me acerque a sus labios y planté un beso con suavidad. La respuesta por parte de Miku era tan notable incluso me atrevía a decir que ella era la que llevaba el compás y la guía.

Estuvimos muchos minutos deleitándonos con nuestros labios, saboreándonos la una a la otra. Me emborrachaban sus labios, quería seguir perdiéndome en su fragancia y dulzura. De pronto Miku empezó a guiar mi cabeza hasta su cuello, tan acto me hizo comprender que ella quería ser besada y mimada en aquel lugar, así que no dude en acoger aquella parte de su cuerpo con mis labios, lengua y dientes.

\- Mnn – El primer gemido. A pesar de haber sido pequeño, pude oírlo y deseaba seguir oyendo más, por lo tanto comenzó a dar besos en su clavícula y seguí bajando lentamente quedando justamente donde estaban sus hermosos pechos. – Luka-chan… Nm… mis pechos… por favor... Tómalos también. – Son su aprobación validada puse le punta de mi lengua sobre uno de los pezones, apenas rozando su punta. –Mmnn… - El cuerpo de Miku empezó a temblar. El hecho de querer más de ella me estaba encendiendo de gran manera, cosa que nunca en mi vida había sentido. Volvía a atacar sus pechos succionando completamente aquel pezón con el que había iniciado el jugueteo, mientras que dentro de mi boca lo lamia con fervor. – Hiaaaaaa – Un gemido tan audible solo podía significar que lo estaba haciendo bien. Puse mi otra mano libre en su otro pezón para darle peñizcos y de vez en cuando invertía las accione que realizaba en cada seno. – Luka… umff … - El cuerpo de Miku se comenzaba a zarandear de arriba hacia abajo en busca de más placer. – Lukannn amm… ah… No puedo esperar… umff… - Tomo una de mis manos quitándola de su pecho y la dirigió hasta su entrepierna.

\- ¿Mi-Mi…ku? – Mi mente se queda en blanco al ver tal acto por su parte. No sabía si tocar o apartar mi mano de aquel lugar.

\- Luka…chan… - Como si mi coraje hubiese sido arrebatado intente apartarme un poco y solo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo en su pecho, dejando a la mano que estaba en otro lugar, completamente inmóvil. El movimiento de sus caderas seso un poco seguramente se había percatado de mi acto evasivo. Ahora en movimiento de sus caderas fue detenido completamente, de pronto ella apartó mi cuerpo haciendo que yo quedara debajo recostaba en la cama, mientras que ella estaba en cuatro sobre mí, mirándome a los ojos directamente– Luka-chan… - Ella desde arriba me miro con ojos algo tristes. – Te amo tanto que hasta puedo imaginar en lo que estás pensando. – No sé cuándo ni como pero sus palabras comenzaban a hacerme sudar frio. – Seguramente… - Ella tomo nuevamente una de mis manos cerrándola como un puño con la diferencia de que dos de mis dedos quedaron libres poniéndoles de forma vertical con dirección hacia arriba. – Tú aun tienes miedo de hacerme daño, tienes miedo de ver mi cara de dolor y sufrir con remordimientos por eso mismo, por eso no te atreves a tócame allí abajo, pero no has pensado en lo feliz que me harías si tú y yo fuésemos una, ya te dije que estaba lista, así que lo que vaya a ocurrir de ahora en adelante va a correr por mi cuenta así que no te preocupes por nada. – Ella se separó más de mí.

\- ¿Miku… de que hab…? – No termine de hablar.

\- ¡Umfff! – Miku acaba de meter aquellos dos dedos de mi mano, agresivamente en su vagina. Tan pronto como estuvieron adentro comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo. – Ahm… Esto… Esto se siente… bien, no tenías de que preocuparte… ¡Ammhg! – En su cara se podía ver que realmente no se sentía como ella decía que se sentía, sino que se apreciaba el dolor a través de su forzosamente sonriente rostro.

\- ¡Miku no! ¡Ya basta! Estas sufriendo de nuevo… - Intente quitármela de encima pero ella sujetó mis dos manos sin dejar de moverse, quería sacar mis dedos, pero temía que en mi acción terminara lastimando su interior vaginal produciéndole mayor dolor. No sabía qué hacer para detenerla.

\- Amm mnn… Luka-chan… Ahh… solo siente mi interior… ¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo se siente?... – Su pregunta llego hasta mis oídos transitando rápidamente por mi cerebro. _– Su interior_ – Pensé en aquello de lo que me hablaba, transportándome así a otro mundo, el mundo del tacto. Su interior era cálido, a decir verdad era muy caliente y húmedo, además estaba muy apretado, pegándose a mí cada vez que entraba. – ¿Lo puedes sentir? Dime… Amm Dime como es… umff – Dijo nuevamente.

\- Como podría decirte algo así en un momento como… este… - Mi última palabra las dije con menos fuerza que las primeras, me fije nuevamente en su rostro…

\- Ahh… Ammm… Ahhh… - Era distinto, como si de verdad disfrutara de aquello. Su cuerpo se zarandeaba cada vez más… - Ahh Ahhh Dimelo Luka-chan… ummk – Ella exigía mientras que intentaba mantener la mirada sobre mi…

Trague saliva… - Estas húmeda, caliente y… y… aprieta mucho… - Grite…

\- Jaja… Espero que se sienta bien… Ahhh… y claro que debe apretar… yo nunca me he… Ammn Ahh Masturbado, Luka-chan… Guarde este lugar solo p-para ti ¡ummff!... Hiaaan… - Mi nariz comenzó a sangrar ante tal declaración que en parte me emocionaba. – Amm Ahh Ahhhh… Luka… Ahhhhm – Su cuerpo se bamboleaba cada vez más rápido, sus gemidos aumentaron considerablemente mientras que sentía como aquel jugo caliente mojaba mis dedos y mi abdomen. – Luka-chan… mnn ahh abre tus dedos dentro de mi… ahh ahhh… - La sangre subió hasta mi cabeza haciéndome sentir extraña. Sin pensarlo hice lo que ella me dijo y separé mis dos dedos una y otra vez cuando estaban en lo más profundo de su interior. Los gritos parecían sonar más fuerte que la lluvia, aquellos gemidos eran más sonoros que aquel vendaval. – Me vendré… Ahhh Ahh Se siente bien… Hiiiaaa… - La saliva salía de la comisura de sus labios, sus manos me soltaban y aprisionaban sus propios senos, ella estaba teniendo un momento de extremo éxtasis, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció de un solo golpe y colapsó sobre la cama dejando mis dedos libres.

\- Miku estas… ¿estás bien? – gire mi cuerpo para verla, justo cuando intente tocar su rostro me sorprendo o mejor dicho, me asusto al ver mi propia mano, había algo extraño en aquella mano que anteriormente había estado en su interior. Como seguro ante el posible pánico que se acrecentaba en mi mente me bajo de la cama y corro a encender la luz de la habitación. – ¿Sangre…? –Al ver aquel líquido rojizo, casi inmediatamente corro a donde estaba Miku…

Su cuerpo aun estaba tirado en la cama intentando recuperar sus fuerzas.

\- Luka-chan… - Ella me dio una mirada y sonrió… Me acerque a ella con algo de pavor… - No… *Jadeo* No te asustes… Eso… - La interrumpí.

\- Como quieres que no me asuste. – Dije al ver como el área de su vulva estaba manchada de la misma forma que mis dedos. – Miku… Mikuuu… - Solo quería llorar. Me alejé unos pasos de ella intentando ocultar mis lágrimas nacientes. Nuevamente le había hecho mucho daño.

\- Luka-chan… ¡Luka-chan! – Levante mi mirada hacia aquella chica que me llenaba. – No tienes de que asustarte… - Ella se acomodó un poco sobre la cama y tomó la sabana para cubrirse un tanto del frio. – Tú no me hiciste ningún daño, estoy segura de que estabas viendo como disfrutaba de hacer el amor. – Con suavidad tomo mi mano y me dirigió a sentarme junto a ella en la cama.

\- Estoy segura de que solo fingías. ¿Cómo se supone que a alguien le guste el dolor? Pues esta sangre solo signific- - Me quede callada al oír su voz interrumpiendo mi frase.

\- Solo significa que mi himen se ha roto, que te acabo de dar el simbolismo de mi virginidad – Mi mirada perpleja se posa en ella. – De verdad que eres tonta Luka-chan – Luego de ello una risilla sale de sus labios.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible si yo en el pasado… contigo? – Interrogue un poco esperando su respuesta.

\- De verdad Luka-chan… - Una carcajada por su parte sonaba en el lugar. – ¿Nunca has leído en Internet sobre la sexualidad o cosas así? – Negué con la cabeza, ella solo se quedó con una cara burlona intentando no reírse más de la cuenta. – Bueno en pocas palabras, parece que en aquel entonces no hubo la suficiente fricción o grosor para que rompieras mi himen ¿Alguna otra duda? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? – Pregunté con algo de amargura evidente provocando que ella se pusiera en una posición de mayor seriedad.

\- En aquel entonces yo era muy pequeña para saber sobre esos temas, ni yo misma lo supe hasta hace unos dos años. Y como diantres te lo informaría si nunca me llegaste a contestar ninguna llamada ni ninguna carta de las que te enviaba. De toda esta historia el único dolor que sentí fue el de tu rechazo – Su tono era de completa molestia.

\- Tu fuiste la que se mudó de un día para otro sin previo aviso, cuando recibía tus cartas o tus llamadas lo único en lo que podía pensar era que a través de ellas expresarías tu odio hacia mí. – Me sinceré.

\- Fuiste una tonta… Te hubiera explicado el porqué de aquella mudanza tan repentina. No era mi culpa que mi padre le hayan ofrecido un trabajo en otra ciudad de manera tan abrupta. –Bajó un poco la cabeza.

\- Siempre pensé que les habías dicho a tus padres sobre lo que había pasado y se fueron por ello. – Me sentía avergonzada al decir aquello.

\- Mis padres nunca supieron de aquello. – Dijo cortantemente.

Después de un estresante silencio me decido a hablar, pensando en todo lo que ella había mencionado, no había sido mi culpa ni la suya, solo fueron los sucesos a nuestro alrededor los que hicieron un complot para crear tal malentendido, por lo tanto yo era quien debía ceder y pedirle perdón por todo lo que había dicho. – Lo siento Miku… - Dije suavemente encontrándome con su mirada. – Lamento todo lo que he dicho y hecho, me he comportado de forma tonta y egoísta contigo, mientras que tu solo actuabas con amor. – Me quede callada. Poco a poco sentí como su mano se podía sobre la mía.

\- Te perdonaré solo con una condición. – Agrego la peliaqua. – Que tengamos una segunda ronda y que me dejes hacerte el amor. – Su cara tuvo una completa transformación, que fue desde una cara de tristeza a la sonriente y algo pervertida cara que pone justo ahora.

No me importaba esa condición a decir verdad era algo que me hacía feliz, por eso solo la hacer que hacia mí y luego de darle muchos besos iniciamos la segunda ronda del amor.

* * *

Ya había pasado un poco menos de medio año desde el primer y único día en el que Miku y yo hicimos el amor. Aun no me recupero del escándalo que hizo Lily cuando nos encontró apareándonos sobre su cama y más sobre sus sabanas favoritas. Solo de recordarlo no evito reírme. Hoy me encuentro acomodando el departamento en el cual Miku yo viviremos, pues se mudará aquí para realizar sus estudios de bachillerato y probablemente se quede hasta la universidad. Ahora la habitación de Lily esta libre pues esta huyo con Gumi a alguna parte del mundo luego de ganarse la lotería, dejándome como recuerdo el alquiler del departamento pago hasta que llegara la chica que había ensuciado de lujuria sus sabanas. En fin solo deseo terminar la limpieza y comenzar a vivir de nuevo con la persona a la que puedo decir con certeza que amo. - *Ding Dong**Ding Dong**Ding Dong*- Debe ser ella… Así que corro a la puerta, la abro y dejo que mi amor vuelva a entrar a este que será su nuevo hogar…

* * *

 **Regrese después de tener dos meses sin ninguna actualización ni dar señales de vida; la universidad y el fin de semestre me han tenido muy ocupada, demasiado a decir verdad, además me ocupe en un grupo de dibujo y eso me restó tiempo. Disculpen por mi descuido hacia ustedes, por otra parte estaré actualizando seguido ya que estaré de vacaciones, recuerden seguir mi fic llamado Luna Azul.**

 **Por leer este fic: Arigato-gosaimasuuuuu… (*w*)/**

 **PD: Ok lo sé soy pervertida, pero ustedes también por leer mis fic jaja… Se les quiere a todos 3**


End file.
